


Nothing Comes as Easy as You

by lilacsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (for obvious reasons of this being porn), Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Mild Daddy Kink, Mind Control, Out of Character Hermione Granger, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, explanation of tags (esp non-con and dub-con) in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsummer/pseuds/lilacsummer
Summary: Goyle's been watching Hermione for a long time now. It's finally time to put his plan into action.





	1. I Only Want Sympathy in the Form of You Crawling into Bed with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for the length of these notes. Somehow I have a lot to say about a story I was inspired to write by a fricking 4 minute computer animation.
> 
> Non-con: In chapter 1, Goyle uses the Imperius curse on Hermione and has sex with her. For obvious reasons, this does not equal consent. Furthermore, this may affect your view of the remaining chapters although they do _not_ contain use of the Imperius curse. I will note (for people like me who are able to read non-con under certain conditions) that Hermione shows no signs of distress (beyond initially fighting the Imperius curse for... obvious reasons) and from Goyle's perspective is quite willing. 
> 
> Dub-con: In chapters 2 and 3, Hermione initiates/encourages sex with Goyle. Obviously, due to chapter 1, it is slightly dubious how much free will was behind this, but there is definitely clear signage in the text that Hermione is happy with the situation, so take it as you wish.
> 
> Underage: They are at Hogwarts so under 18. Ages not stated but 16+ (which is over the age of consent in the UK but I thought I'd be safe).
> 
> Mild Daddy kink: chapter 3, Hermione calls Goyle Daddy while they're fucking.
> 
> Fluff (mild): chapter 4, where there is also no explicit sex.
> 
> /Soapbox time/ Obviously doing the things Goyle did is wrong and, at the very least, a huge red flag. While chapter 4 clears the air a bit, you should definitely _not_ trust someone who does bad things to you/treats you like this, even if they treat you well at other times. Hermione is safe in my hands so I know for a fact that Goyle is actually pretty mad about her but this is not always the case in real life. Be safe. /Soapbox over and sorry for being boring by bringing up reality/
> 
> Finally, I apologise for any errors/typos in this and I will be very happy for you to point them out to me :) I also apologise for the gratuitous Fall Out Boy titling.

Goyle couldn’t believe his luck: while he’d been dithering around outside, wondering how to get in, the Gryffindor portrait had mysteriously opened for a moment and he’d managed to slip inside without being seen. What was even more fortunate was that, when he peeked round the section of wall he was hiding behind, he could see that there was no one in the common room except for Granger. She hadn’t noticed him, curled up on the sofa opposite the fire with a book. This was perfect. Just the opportunity he needed to test out the spell.

Before he could be spotted, he directed his wand at Granger and whispered, “Imperio”.

Granger stiffened; Goyle could feel her trying to resist the spell, but he grit his teeth and pushed back against her. She fought valiantly, but Goyle knew exactly what he wanted to do with her and how much. Granger, on the other hand, had no clue who had cursed her and what they wanted with her, meaning she ultimately had no idea how hard she really had to fight to overcome him.

Finally, the last of her will was subsumed by his and her mind was blessedly quiet. She was staring unseeingly at the cracking flames in the grate.

Excellent! Goyle slipped out from behind the wall and stood in front of her. Just to double check she wasn’t faking, he waved his hand in front of her face. There was no reaction. He grinned.

_Get up_.

She rose from the sofa and Goyle took her place, spreading his legs slightly as he sat down.

_Kneel_.

She did so. Merlin, she was so easy to control! His cock was twitching in his boxers, pleased at how quickly his plan was able to be put into action.

Goyle unfastened his belt, unbuttoned his trousers and pulled the zipper down. Then he pulled his trousers down to his knees, leaving his white boxers exposed.

He wanted to savour the moment a little, so he palmed his cock through his boxers, teasing it into full hardness.

“Gunna give you this fat cock,” he grunted. “You want it, don’t you.”

He infused this last sentence with a bit more of his will, and Hermione bit her lip, nodding.

“Fuuuuck,” he groaned, and pulled his cock from his underwear. “Go on,” he ordered, and Hermione leaned forward without any resistance to put her lips on his cock. “Fuuck,” he repeated.

She didn’t need more direction from him; moving slowly up and down on the tip of his cock, she sucked him, glassy-eyed but enthusiastic. For a while, this was enough, but he found he became frustrated and grabbed the back of her neck, forcing her all the way down to the root. She didn’t even splutter, just hummed appreciatively and remained where his hand kept her.

Merlin, this was better than his wildest fantasies. She was literally doing everything he wanted without even a hint of complaint. In fact, she looked rather pleased to do it.

Her hair was tied up behind her, and he reached for her ponytail to pull her mouth back up off his cock, and she did so with no resistance. He forced her to suck his cock this way until she was squirming and her lips were slick with spit.

_Pull down your panties_.

There wasn’t even a second before she was complying. As she tossed her panties aside, Goyle could see they were soaked. He was very glad to discover that Granger’s body reacted automatically to the stimulation. It would make his next plan much easier.

_Climb on top of me_.

She swung her legs over him, throwing her arms around his neck to hold herself there, pussy over his cock, waiting for his further direction. He grabbed her waist, and slowly pushed her down, relishing the way his big cock still had to force its way inside her tight little pussy.

When she was flush against him, he held her there for a moment, needing to close his eyes to overcome the glorious comfort and warmth of her wet pussy. When he opened his eyes again, he realised he was face to face with her clothed chest. He didn’t like that.

_Show me your tits._

Granger unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it aside. Her bra quickly followed.

Her tits were perfect: large and firm, her nipples hard even in the heat of the common room. Experimentally, Goyle pulled Granger up and down his cock and to his delight, her tits bounced beautifully.

_Keep doing that_.

She rose and fell on his cock, her mouth hanging open in pleasure.

_Make noise_.

She moaned aloud and it went straight to his cock. There was only one more thing he needed. For some reason, he didn’t want to ask for it directly; he wanted it to feel as though she were responding completely naturally and honestly. So, as she buried herself on his cock, he pulled her towards him, placed a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her.

She responded instantly, opening her mouth to let him force his tongue inside. She seemed to love kissing almost as much as he did, her pussy clenching around his cock and enthusiastically pressing her chest against his to get closer.

She had slowed slightly to kiss him, which had felt good but Goyle finally, reluctantly, broke the kiss, putting both hands on her hips and forcing her back down on his cock with more speed. He thrust upwards with each movement and with the responding moan from Granger, he thought she probably loved the sound of his balls slapping against her arse. That, or the way his cock was thrusting deeper inside her with such force and speed. He personally enjoyed both.

With the kiss no longer distracting him, he watched his cock disappearing inside her. He loved the sight of this so much that he slowed her a little, watching her pussy clench with each wonderful thrust.

Without explicit direction, though Goyle was sure that he’d been thinking it very loudly, Granger leaned back and fucked herself on his cock so he could watch, without distraction. Goyle’s mouth watered as her tits bounced with each downward thrust. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore.

_Come here_.

She leaned back forwards and Goyle pulled her all the way to him with her tits, massaging them as he tilted his head up to kiss her again. With his hands busy, she set the pace herself again. She was moaning into his mouth as she fucked his cock and her breath seemed a little shorter than before and then her pussy was contracting around his cock and she went boneless. She sank all the way down, and while she continued to kiss him, more lazily this time, she didn’t move.

Goyle reached his hands up to once more place them on her hips and pull her up and down on his cock. There was no resistance, and so grinning, he fucked her harder than ever before. Her pussy was tightening post-orgasm and suddenly it was too much and he was coming inside her, fucking up into her to force his come deeper inside.

Fuuuuuck. Merlin, he felt so good. This felt so right.

Granger continued to sit, perched on his cock as it softened inside her. He liked the obedience of it. Eventually though, his cock slipped out and she settled on his hips. He looked up to kiss her again, loving the lazy, careless mood of it after they had both come.

When he’d finally had his share, he pulled back, and had to consider what to do now. He reached up to palm her nipples while he thought, partially because he could, and partially to make sure her mind didn’t start rising up against him.

He knew he couldn’t let her remember this: she would immediately run to the nearest teacher and he would be kicked out. At the same time, he didn’t want to be the only one who knew this had happened; he wanted her to remember that he’d _fucked _her and she’d _loved_ it.

Granger’s nipples were growing hard against his palms, and he moved to swipe his thumbs across them.

The answer came to him in a flash. Without further ado, he grabbed his wand and cast a spell to soften the memories slightly, so they would almost feel like a half-remembered dream. When Granger found herself alone in the common room, she would assume she had fallen asleep, had a wonderful dream about him, and woken up from the shock of it.

He cast another spell to clean her up, on the outside at least; she would have been a bit suspicious of the spatters of come on her pussy, and the slick in her pubic hair, but he wanted the rest of his come to stay inside her. She wouldn’t remember it was actually there, but he would know. He would fantasise about it for_ days_.

Then he redressed her and left her as he had found her. He stood to leave, but at the last moment, he decided to leave her with something.

_Every time you hear my name, you will become a little more turned on and want nothing more than to touch yourself. You will not do so. _

And with that, he left her on the sofa to awaken from his spell.


	2. Find a Safe Place, Brace Yourself, Bite Your Lip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dub-con for the reasons explained in the chapter 1 notes.

Hermione couldn’t understand what was wrong with her. For the past few weeks, she’d been having fantasies about… about being fucked by Goyle, of all people! It had started with the one in the Gryffindor common room, which had been mortifying enough, but had escalated to include being fucked over the sinks in the girls’ bathroom, in a broom cupboard on the 2nd floor and, perhaps worst of all, on the edge of the forbidden forest.

Truly the worst of it was that she loved it. In her dreams, Goyle was forceful; he didn’t particularly care about what she wanted, just that she would fuck him exactly as _he_ wanted. He would force her head down on his cock till she felt like she was choking, he would hold his hands on her hips and piston into her so fast she could barely catch her breath, he would capture her lips in a kiss so overpowering that she was almost dizzy with it.

What was more, each time she heard his name, she couldn’t help but think of these fantasies and get a little more turned on. The problem was, she usually heard his name in class and ended up squirming with the desire to reach down and just touch herself, but she just couldn’t! Merlin forbid the teacher saw her! Even thinking of it made her blush scarlet.

It was with these thoughts in mind that when she found herself alone with him in the dungeon corridor after potions, without thinking, she called out, “Goyle!”

She had to stop the moan escaping her lips, pressing her legs together to try and pretend her pussy wasn’t already starting to show interest.

Goyle turned, looking shocked. Hermione didn’t blame him: what reason would she have for talking to him normally?

Unbidden, an untested fantasy called itself to her mind. It was insane, but she found that with Goyle standing right in front of her, she couldn’t get rid of it. The idea had already taken root, and she felt helpless to stop herself. Therefore, she stepped towards Goyle, who, unsurprisingly, took a step back out of surprise and confusion.

As they were now hidden for the most part by the dungeon arches, this actually played into her fantasy somewhat. Hermione bit her lip, trying to make her rational mind see how crazy this was, but the rest of her was crowing with delight: her fantasy seemed almost made to be.

Without letting herself think too much about it, a far cry from her usual method of things, Hermione dropped to her knees. This would be the point where Goyle would laugh and call her a mudblood and Hermione would be completely humiliated, she was sure.

Instead, she could see his cock twitching in his trousers. She flicked her eyes up to meet his, and while he seemed completely baffled, he didn’t seem to want to stop her.

Hermione took this moment to tell herself that she couldn’t expect her previous fantasies of Goyle to match the real thing. This was why this whole thing was so stupid: she was sure she would only be disappointed. Yet at that moment, she was craving nothing more than to suck his cock, and she was going to do it.

She reached up to undo Goyle’s belt and pull his trousers down. His cock was straining against his boxers and sprung free when she pulled those down too. Hermione leaned forward to lick the length of his cock and couldn’t help the moan escaping her lips: it was exactly as she’d imagined it had tasted. Goyle’s cock twitched in response, but he only said coldly:

“Don’t you know how to keep quiet?”

She closed her eyes in bliss: this was so close to the Goyle of her fantasies, who just wanted to use her as a hole to stick his cock in and didn’t care for what she wanted.

She opened her eyes and nodded up at him.

“I’m not convinced. Perhaps I need to teach you.”

His hand went to the back of her neck and directed her to the tip of his cock. She squirmed as her pussy throbbed in response. He was being so beautifully forceful.

She opened her mouth and Goyle didn’t hesitate before pushing her onto his cock. Her lips made it past the blunt head, but while his hand rested on the back of her neck like a threat, he didn’t push any further.

Hermione remembered that in her fantasies, she had swallowed his whole cock. She badly wanted to please him like that, and so, with the weight of his hand on her, she forced his cock all the way to the back of his throat. Merlin, it felt like choking, only wonderful.

She pulled back and began bobbing for a moment before sinking all the way to the root of his cock. While she could tell Goyle was enjoying this, he was clearly impatient and his hand tightened against her in warning before he starting forcing his cock all the way in and out of her lips at his desired pace. She moaned around his cock and he fucked her mouth harder and faster.

She was sure he was about to come when at the last minute, he pulled her off his cock. She almost felt disappointed.

“Take off your panties,” he said lowly and Hermione jumped to obey.

This was just too perfect: he ordered her around just like she’d imagined he would.

She peeled off her panties and was about to toss them aside when he held his hand out for them. Flushing, she placed them in the palm of his hand and he pocketed them. Closing her eyes in wonderful humiliation, her pussy pulsed in pleasure.

“Goyle…” she moaned and Merlin if she didn’t feel more turned on just saying that forbidden name.

In fact, it was too much. He hadn’t ordered it, but she stepped forward to rub her wet pussy against his cock. For a moment, he seemed surprised, but it was quickly overcome with lust and he pulled her to his chest and tipped his head down to kiss her.

Merlin she’d loved his kisses in her dreams, and this was just as she’d imagined: the forceful taking of her mouth, the breathless desire, the pussy-clenching need of it. She moaned again and felt his cock jerking against her pussy. She so desperately hoped he would slip it in.

“Turn around,” he said, pulling them apart. She did so. “Brace yourself against the wall.”

“Oh,” she moaned, already pressing herself desperately against it. “Yes! Fuck me!”

His cock was already pressing its way inside her pussy. As it sank deeper inside, she couldn’t help the breathless little ‘Oh! Oh!’s she let out. She knew she was tight, but his cock was so big that she felt completely full with him.

“Oh, Goyle!” she gasped as his cock finally pushed all the way inside. Her pussy clenched around him.

His hands went to her hips and he pulled and pushed her over his cock as she’d dreamt he would. She thrust her pussy up without his direction, her back arching as his cock was allowed deeper inside her. As he picked up the pace, his balls slapped against her clit and she gasped with each thrust.

She knew what the Goyle of her fantasy would want at this point. One hand still against the wall, she undid the buttons of her shirt with one hand and with some manoeuvrement, she had it off. Her bra quickly followed.

Now, with each thrust, her tits were bouncing enticingly, and she couldn’t help but watch them in fascination. She understood why the Goyle of her fantasies loved seeing this.

One of Goyle’s hands left her hip to rub her nipples. Hermione felt almost compelled to take on hand off the wall and swipe her thumb across the other one. She had learnt from her fantasies that her nipples felt like a live wire connected to her pussy; if she rubbed them, her pussy would tighten and she could come from the stimulation. With Goyle fucking into her at the same time, it was enhanced a thousand-fold.

“Goyle, Goyle, Goyle!” she gasped, and with each repetition, her pussy clenched and then she was coming, and had to put her other hand up against the wall to hold her up: she was so shaky that one hand wasn’t enough anymore.

Goyle was still thrusting into her, faster than before and now that she was boneless, she truly felt like she was being used: she was just a hole for his cock. It was perfect.

“Fuck my pussy,” she said breathlessly, and Goyle put a hand on her shoulder to force her even harder onto his cock. “That’s it, use me! Fuck me, Goyle!”

Even now, her pussy tightened at his name and Goyle’s cock was all the way inside her and he was pushing her down even though there was nowhere to go because he was coming inside her, his cock pulsing with each shot of come.

She watched over her shoulder as he slowly pulled out. His cock was covered in her slick.

He tucked himself back inside his boxers and did up his trousers, not looking at her. She was torn between loving the feeling of being used like this and wanting him to say something to her.

Finally, he did look up and looked to be making to leave. Desperately, she called out to him, still braced against the wall and pussy dripping with his come: “Please, you can use me any time you want!”

“I know,” he smirked and left her there.


	3. Turn Off the Shyness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content: Exhibitionism, mild Daddy kink and Snape wanking over Hermione. Dub-con for the same reasons outlined in the chapter 1 notes.

Hermione had taken to sitting next to Goyle in Potions. She didn’t quite know what she expected, but it felt like the right thing to do. Harry and Ron had felt quite betrayed of course and wouldn’t look at her. They couldn’t understand it.

It had been a week or two since their meeting in the dungeons and Snape was finally teaching a theory class, so Hermione had the opportunity to scoot in closer to Goyle without it being distracting. She saw him look at her from the corner of his eye.

“Goyle,” she whispered, and shivered with desire. Any time she said his name, it seemed to be enough to turn her on.

“What?” he asked flatly, not looking at her.

What to say? She’d really only said his name because she loved the feeling of doing it. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Now he looked at her, and she melted.

“Did you think you could just bother me with no consequences?” he asked unfeelingly. Hermione made a movement that was somewhere between a nod and a shake of the head.

He sighed and said, “You’re going to have to come up here,” tapping his lap.

Hermione froze. With everyone around?

As though he could read her thoughts, he nodded. A strange feeling swept over Hermione and it took a moment for her to realise what it was: the horrified desire of being forced to do something she didn’t want to mixed with the elation of finally reaping a reward from sitting next to him.

She quietly climbed up onto his lap, facing the front of the classroom, and he linked his arms around her so she would stay in place. She could feel his cock showing some interest already. Almost without thought, she started grinding against him, waking his cock up further until she could feel it poking between her arse-cheeks.

“Turn around,” he whispered. She didn’t even consider that it would be suspicious if she wasn’t facing the blackboard and did so immediately.

“Take my cock out.”

She fumbled with his belt and managed to pull his cock out from his boxers without pushing his trousers too far down.

“Take your tights off.” She did so. “Now your panties.”

She hadn’t even considered where this might go until now, and now she was quivering with fear and desire.

“Sit on my cock.”

She rose up and he directed his cock into place. She leaned forward to kiss him as she let it slowly slip inside her. This was her favourite way to get his cock inside her: there was something about feeling completely taken from both ends.

She loved the feeling of being full and let herself grind against him for a moment to fully savour the moment. But she knew what he really wanted. As he was otherwise occupied with taking her mouth, she didn’t wait for him to order it, and began bouncing up and down on his cock.

“Mmm,” she moaned into his mouth, trying to use it to keep them quiet. She knew it was futile though: the sound of his balls slapping against her pussy and the squelch of his cock disappearing inside her rang around the now silent classroom.

Still bouncing on his cock, Hermione looked round to see everyone was looking at them. Most of the girls looked horrified, with the exceptions of Pansy Parkinson and Lavender, who looked thoroughly jealous. The boys though…

Hermione moaned: she could see each of the boys’ cocks thick in their trousers. She fucked herself faster on Goyle’s cock and desperately hoped that one of the boys would go to touch themselves.

Goyle didn’t seem to be watching any of them. He was busy undoing her shirt as he so loved to. She stopped at the root of his cock, grinding again. She’d expected him to pull it off her as he normally did, but he didn’t. She wondered why, and became dizzy with the thought that it was because that part of her was for his eyes only.

He pulled her off his cock and before she could complain, directed her to lie on the bench, facing the front of the classroom. He sank his cock into her again, holding her shoulder to keep himself steady.

Now that Hermione was facing forwards again, she could see that one person had been bold enough to pull their cock from their underwear: Snape.

His cock was long and thin and flushed red. His hand was pumping it languidly, until he saw that she had finally noticed him and began to move faster. He moved forwards so that the tip of his cock was just shy of her lips.

Goyle, still pounding into her, said, “They’re all watching you now.”

Hermione looked round and saw that a few of the boys, emboldened by Snape’s movements, had started palming their cocks in their trousers. Some of them were watching, wide-eyed and drooling at the way her tits bounced on the desk with each thrust.

Hermione moaned loudly, and Goyle fucked her faster.

“You like that, don’t you?” he growled.

“Yes, Daddy,” she answered automatically, so blissed out that she didn’t really realise what she was saying.

This word seemed to have an effect on Goyle, however,for he was fucking her harder now, each thrust slower, but more powerful and sinking deeper into her. His balls slapped against her clit.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” she gasped with each thrust and it was too much and she was clenching against him, coming hard. She lay unmoving on the desk, letting him ram his cock into her again and again.

Snape seemed to have reached his peak too and his come splattered against her face. He rubbed his cock against her cheek, smearing the come still pulsing from his cock across her face. She moaned lowly.

“Ooooohhhhh,” she gasped, each thrust of Goyle’s making her voice wobble. She knew Goyle was close and she felt the need to say something to make him come. “Fill me up Daddy,” she gasped. “Merlin, your cock’s so big and my pussy’s so tiiiiiight…” On the last word, he was fucking into her hard, and she couldn’t focus on saying any more.

Then he too was coming, stiffening as his cock was as deep inside her as it could go, forcing his come all the way inside her. As she loved to, she glanced over her shoulder to watch his beautiful cock pull out of her.

He sat back down on his stool and smiled at her.

“Come sit on Daddy’s lap.”

She leapt into his arms and kissed him thoroughly.

Honestly, her fantasies had been the best thing to ever happen to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that, as of now, there is no chapter 4 as such. You will not find a chapter where it used to be, only a note that it has been removed for the foreseeable future.


	4. Love Never Wanted Me, But I Took it Anyway

There used to be a chapter here but it has been removed for the foreseeable future. This is because there are vague plans in the works for continuing this story more seriously i.e. not just porn without plot/feelings. Hopefully this is not disappointing to anyone!


End file.
